


War of Hearts

by softomens



Series: The Ineffables [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomens/pseuds/softomens
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley saved the world and they are living their lives together but Crowley soon feels something it was love and it was for the angel. The demon spent years and years pushing that feeling down but now it grew stronger but the forces of Heaven and Hell are after the angel and the demon.Will the two conquer the forces of heaven and hell? Or will they fail and he will lose his angel forever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome Back, Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be violence tons of it with blood and gore and some possible sex scenes but I will put warnings, also some mpreg will happen!

It was a brisk sunny day in London as the demon awoke from his slumber that was since May. He wondered how his angel was doing maybe he should give him a call or come over to the bookshop, till it dawned on him that he probably won’t allow him to come over. 

The phone rang as he yawned grabbing his phone. 

“ Hello.” Crowley yawned 

“ oh! You’re awake!! ” it was Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s eyes widened as it was his angel, he smiled brightly as he lets out a chuckle getting off the bed and standing up, his bare feet touched the cold marbled floor. 

“ Aziraphale, How are you? I’m sure you’ve been amazing. ” Crowley spoke softly 

“ I’ve been amazing, Crowley. How was your nap? It’s July. ” Aziraphale responds. 

Crowley opens the curtains of his flat and sees the outside as he squints his eyes, grunting at the brightness. 

“ my nap was nice, I suppose I’m allowed to come over now, yeah? ” Crowley chuckles 

“ I suppose you can. ” Aziraphale grins through the phone 

“ I’ll be there in ten minutes, angel. ” Crowley hangs up 

Crowley rushes to his closet as he snapped and his black clothes were on instantly. Crowley grins as he walks out of his room and walks past the mirror but paused for a minute as he walks back to the mirror and looks at his hair, it grew a bit longer it was shoulder length. 

“ fuck.” Crowley mumbles 

The demon sighed as he walked out of his flat and into his Bentley ready to see his angel for the first time since lockdown started. 

He was ready to see his angel.


	2. I missed you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sees Aziraphale for the first time but a unexpected visitor comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in this fic COVID is over!!
> 
> Also Enjoy!!

The Bentley pulled to a speeding stop in front of the bookshop as the demon got out slamming the door behind him as he placed his hands into his pockets and made his way to the door, taking a deep breath the demon smirked as he snapped opening the doors to hear a yell. 

" the bookshop is CLOSED for crying out loud who isn't reading- Crowley." The angel paused 

" Missed me?" Crowley smirked

Aziraphale sighed in relief as he closed the doors behind Crowley, smiling brightly at the demon who was looking around as he took a seat at the chair near him as he breathed in the bookshop scent. Aziraphale sat down in front of him as a bright smile came upon the angel's lips as he took a look at the demon in front of him, his beautiful red hair grew longer and was at shoulder length but knowing the demon he probably wanted it chopped off. Aziraphale looked at Crowley who was also staring at him with his snake eyes as he cracks a small smile at the angel. 

" Oh my, your hair has certainly grew!" Aziraphale smiled brightly 

" Yeah, do you think you can cut it back to short please." Crowley asked With a nod and a smile, Aziraphale got up grabbing a brush and a pair of scissors as he made his way to Crowley standing behind him as he started to brush through his locks smiling as he hummed quietly while Crowley sat still, closing his eyes as he loved hearing the humming of his angel. Once the angel got all the tangles out he grabs the scissors and lines up the hair as he starts cutting, humming quietly as he saw how relaxed the demon was. 

A few moments later.. The lusciously red locks that were once on Crowley's head was on the ground in a pile as the angel was done and just brushing through the demon's short hair, smiling to himself as Crowley was relaxed and his eyes still closed. The angel did one last brush and was now done as he put the brush down and played with the demon's hair to get any pieces out of his hair, Crowley opened his eyes as he looks down and sees the locks of hair on the ground smiling to himself as he gets up and stretches as Aziraphale snapped the locks of hair was gone.

" You look amazing, dear." Aziraphale spoke softly 

" Thanks to a certain angel." Crowley cracked a smile 

Aziraphale chuckled as he soon felt something, butterflies in his stomach as he looked at Crowley who was handsome, kind and just amazing in many ways as Aziraphale was staring at the demon with lust. What was this feeling? Aziraphale was confused as he felt the butterflies grow in his stomach as Crowley looks at him with his snake eyes that glowed, Aziraphale couldn't help but walk to Crowley placing his hand on his cheek as Crowley was taken aback with his actions. Aziraphale couldn't shake the feeling off as he felt another tug and his mind racing telling him to kiss the demon but it wasn't allowed but oh how Aziraphale wanted to taste those lips that were in a close proximity to him, Crowley was confused as he just looks at the angel. Aziraphale came closer as his lips were brushing against Crowley's as he could feel Crowley's breaths on his lips, the angel wrapped his arm around Crowley's neck pulling him close as Crowley gasped at the tug from the angel, his angel.

The feeling continued to grow within Aziraphale as he soon pressed his lips against the demon's lips, it was soft and he tasted sweet like his scent, Crowley soon gave in and pressed his lips against the angels taking Aziraphale by surprise as the demon snaked his arms around the angel's waist pulling him close to his body as the angel gasped, with another kiss and another it soon went by with many kisses that the two were sharing.

The feeling Aziraphale felt was love.


	3. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley confess their feelings for each other.

The kiss was long as the demon and the angel were embracing, the angel pulled away gasping for air as he kept his arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close as the demon smiled in the embrace as the angel had a small smile. The two were just quiet embracing each other as the smiles were bright and their eyes filled with love and affection as Aziraphale didn't want this moment to end neither did Crowley as he knew one of them had to confess their love for one another.

" Angel." Crowley's voice was soft

" Crowley." Aziraphale responded

" I love you." Crowley stated 

Aziraphale was taken aback as he smiled warmly.

" I love you too." Aziraphale responded

Crowley embraced Aziraphale pulling him into a tight hug as Aziraphale rested his head on his chest as the two just swayed as Aziraphale just cuddled into Crowley feeling the warmth and hearing the steady heartbeat from Crowley. The demon held the angel tightly as he plants a kiss on the head, the two were quiet as they just cuddled smiling to themselves as Crowley snapped and classical music began playing as Aziraphale smiled brightly.

" You are amazing." Crowley whispered

Aziraphale smiled a lovely smile as he just listened to his heartbeat, the two swaying as their bodies collided moving together slowly, it was just a sunny day in London as the weather was cool and had a chilly breeze in the air. Crowley had his glasses off as his eyes glowed the bookshop was bright as the windows were open with a breeze coming in as Crowley made sure Aziraphale was okay as the angel was oddly quiet.

" You aren't talkative today, angel." Crowley was quiet

" Shh, this moment is lovely and I love how we are going with these." Aziraphale whispered

" It's almost lunch time, wanna go dine at the Ritz?" Crowley offered

" It's only 10:00 am, Crowley." Aziraphale responded

" Well breakfast, perhaps?" Crowley smiled

" We shall." Aziraphale responded pulling away

Crowley placed his hand on the Angel's cheek as he pulled him in for another longing kiss, Aziraphale kissed him back as the two embraced once more as Crowley deepens the kiss soon enough Crowley wraps his arms around the angel's waist making the kiss deeper and steamy. Aziraphale who was taken aback at how lovingly the kiss was and realized it was getting steamy, were they going to make love?


	4. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale do it for the first time, but trouble follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MALE X MALE SEX IS IN THIS CHAPTER, SKIP IF YOU WANT.

The kiss continued to be steamy and Aziraphale knew they were gonna do it, Aziraphale snapped and they were in his bedroom as Crowley pulled away looking around a smirk came upon his face as he pushes Aziraphale into the bed as he crawls on top of him giving him a lovingly kiss. Aziraphale gasped at the sudden moments as he pulls Crowley closer to him feeling his breaths on him.

" Do you want this?" Crowley whispered

Aziraphale smiled brightly 

" Yes, Crowley." Aziraphale breathed

Crowley smiled as he kisses him deeply trailing his hands down the angel's thigh as Crowley soon got an erection that poked the angel, soon enough the demon took off his clothes with a snap, as Aziraphale snapped making him naked as well as their skin touched. Crowley kisses him once again as he trailed down to his neck giving the angel hickeys which earned a soft moan from the angel. 

A couple hours later..

Moans were heard from the room as Gabriel and Beezelebub walked in as they heard moans and thrusting and screaming, meanwhile Crowley was inside Aziraphale as the two were making love as Crowley was about finish as Aziraphale held onto Crowley moaning into his ear as Crowley thrusted inside him a minute later, Crowley released inside of Aziraphale as the angel was gasping for air and Crowley was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. The demon held the angel in his arms as they caught their breaths, sweat rolled down their bodies and their hair messy soon enough they heard voices as the angel grew worried.

" Is the bookshop open?" Crowley asked

" No, It's closed." Aziraphale responded

" Then who the hell is here." Crowley groaned

Aziraphale sighed as he snapped and their clothes were on and the two walked downstairs and saw Gabe and Bee, their eyes widened as Aziraphale cleared his throat as he appeared out of his office supposedly. Gabe saw the angel and gave him a fake smile even though he was confused as he was neatly in shape and his clothes were straightened out and his hair was fixed nicely. Where were the moans coming from as the angel could not possibly make love. 

" Gabriel, what a pleasure to see you." Aziraphale smiled

" Aziraphale, we heard some rumors that I thought I would talk to you about." Gabe spoke

" About what?" Aziraphale was nervous

" Have you been associating with the demon Crowley." Gabe asked

Aziraphale was about to speak until Crowley appeared snaking his arm around the angel's waist

" Yes, if you guys have a problem with it then you can go suck it." Crowley hissed

Gabe was taken aback as he glared at Crowley with a rude intention.

" Aziraphale, you cannot be hanging with an opposite side." Gabe ignored Crowley

Aziraphale was scared as he took a deep breath.

" I don't listen to you, I don't want anything to do with you and Heaven." Aziraphale responded

Gabe sighed in anger as he soon disappeared and so did Beezelebub, Crowley was annoyed at the two as he looks at Aziraphale planting a kiss on his cheek smiling as Aziraphale blushed looking at the demon with love. Crowley grabbed the angel's hand holding it tightly as he smiled weakly at the angel it was now lunch time and might as well be time for a date especially after their moment earlier before they were interrupted .

" Angel." Crowley spoke

" Hmm?" Aziraphale looked at him

" Wanna go out on a date at the Ritz." Crowley asked 

Aziraphale gasped as he smiled

" Anthony J Crowley, are you asking me out on a date?" Aziraphale chuckled

" Yes I am." Crowley laughed

" Then yes, I would love to go on this date with you." Aziraphale responded

And that is how their love blossomed..


End file.
